The little Mermaid: Naruto Style!
by Usagi-mun
Summary: Hinata is a mermaid who is in love with the land prince, Sasuke. Will her wish to become human and to be near him come true? R&R!CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1

The Little Mermaid (Naruto Style!)

In a kingdom under the sea, lived a little mermaid. Her name was Hinata. She had purple brown hair and her body was a jeweled green. She lived in peace with all the other mer-people, but she was lonely. The only other person close to relations with her was Neji, the boy twin that was born in the same shell as she. They said that she was the good side of whatever creature that was supposed to be born from the shell and Neji the evil. But apart from that she lived a normal life. One day she swam up to the surface and sat on a rock along the beach. She began singing an echoing tune. "Hello," said a voice. She stopped and turned her head to see who had spoke. "Hello, who are you? That was a lovely song." It was a little yellow haired human. "H-hello. I'm Hinata." She said shyly. "That's a pretty name. I'm-" he began, but some one was calling him. "Oh! Goodbye Hinata I-" He turned, only to see her dive into the water. "…"

That was many years ago. She was now 16 and very curious of the human world. Ever since the encounter she was scared, but slightly intrigued. So she went up to the surface often. That's when she saw him. He had black hair and black eyes. He was quiet and reserved like her. He was the land prince, Sasuke. She saw him on one of her trips to the surface. He was playing a pipe flute and she became enchanted. So, everyday, she'd swim to the surface to look upon her prince.

"Where are you off to now?" asked Neji. "Oh. Just the usual." She replied. "What is usual for you may not be usual for others." he said in a warning tone. "All I'm going to do is go to the surface." she said simply.

"The surface! Are you aware that humans live on the surface? Humans who KILL ones like us?" "But, they are not all like that." "How would you know?" "I see some all the time." "What! I'm warning you, they'll gut you out like a shark with his meal."

So Hinata swam to the surface. There was a boat. "?" She swam towards the boat in order to find what it was. Onboard the vessel was the prince and his crew. "What's got you so down Sasuke?" Asked Naruto, his brother. "Nothing, just thinking." Sasuke replied. "You should be having fun like the rest of us. It is our birthday and all." Naruto said. "Hmph. It's strange how you and I are twins when we look nothing alike." he chuckled to himself. "Heh, yeah. But that's alright. Anyway, c'mon! I think there's cake!"

The winds had been howling already and now it was even worse. A tropical storm had made its way finally and was now disrupting the whole shindig. The boat rocked terribly in the waves and Hinata was watching the whole time. "Oh no! Sasuke!" The boat was struck with lightning. A loud "CRACK!" split the boat in half, sending the prince and his brother over board. "AH!" Hinata screamed. Both princes hit the water and were sinking fast. Hinata swam and searched frantically for her prince. There! She grabbed his waist and started swimming off when she noticed the golden haired boy that was talking to Sasuke. She figured he was important to Sasuke so she grabbed him to and swam for the shore.

To be continued!

Sorry for such a long time and no new story. College Prep school's are troublesome! So yes, feel free to yell at me for neglect of my fanfic skills. Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

The Little Mermaid Naruto Style!

Chapter dos, yo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any form or fashion. And I don't own the original concept for The Little Mermaid story.

I do in fact own the ending and I ain't gonna tell you nothing.

Hinata swam to the surface carrying both boys with her arms. She made it to the shore, but it was still stormy out at sea. She breathed heavily out of fear for her prince's life. They were both breathing normally and Hinata was relieved. Her prince was safe and so was his friend. She looked at the other boy. He was blonde and had a pleasant face. He looked familiar to her. She looked back to her prince. He had a handsome face, but had a more serious expression. She blushed and began to sing her echoing melody.

"That…that sound…what is that? I've heard this before." Naruto was in his own world, barely realizing the event that took place. He opened his eyes. Sitting next to him was a beautiful, sea green, mermaid. "It…It's you. I've seen you before." He tried to get up, but the mermaid dove back into to the sea. "Wait…" Naruto sighed and looked toward Sasuke. Suddenly, familiar voices started shouting at them from far away and Naruto blacked out.

Hinata swam back to her home. She had saved her fair prince's life, and it is said that when a mermaid saves someone's life, they can make a wish. Since she had saved two lives, she could now have two wishes. She saw her cousin, Neji, but decided against telling him what had happened.

Days went by and the haunting melody of Sasuke's rescuer filled his head. Who had saved him? And what was that mysterious song? He couldn't make heads or tails of it. Naruto had told him a mermaid saved them, but who in their right mind would believe such a faery story? Five days had gone by and still Sasuke had no one to tell him who had saved him. Then, the day had come for the neighboring kingdom to visit. It was to the West of them and the royal family had two twin daughters. Much like Naruto and Sasuke, the sisters didn't look much alike. The eldest, Ino, had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. The younger sister, Sakura, had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. The two sisters got along well with each other, but when it came to an argument or a feud, they would be the worst of enemies. Today, the monarchs were to discuss the businesses of their kingdoms and this allowed the sisters to visit with their counterparts.

"You know, Sakura, they say that Sasuke is the most handsome prince in the nearest kingdoms, don't you?" said Ino as they walked down the hall to the courtyard. "Well, Ino, I hear that prince Shikamaru has an eye for you." Sakura said slyly. Ino cringed at the thought of that. Prince Shikamaru was very lazy, yet very wise. He was considered an old man at his age, for he enjoyed playing strategy games like chess. "Well dear sister, let us not forget that knight who promised to marry you. Lee was it?" Ino knew that Sakura had no intent on her suitor, Lee the valiant. He was fit, strong, brave, loyal and true, but to thwart all of those charms, his looks threw them away. His hair was bowl cut and his eyebrows were thick like pieces of pine tree bark (and if you live in the Eastern or Southern part of the US, you know how thick that stuff is!). Sakura cringed at the remark. Then they were soon joined up with the princes. "Good morning to you both. I trust you had a pleasant journey here," Said Sasuke formally, "I am Prince Sasuke and this is my brother, Prince Naruto." Naruto nodded his head, "Yes, it is wonderful to meet you both, especially you milady," he took Sakura's hand and kissed it. Sakura blushed, but the one who she really had wanted to do it was the Prince Sasuke. He was as handsome as the rumors had said and she wanted his attention most of all. Sakura began, "It's a pleasure indeed. I am Princess Sakura and this is…" Ino put her hands to her hips and proudly stated, "And I am Princess Ino, the elder sister." She held out her hand to Sasuke, but he paid it no mind. (Ino 00?) They walked to the courtyard and discussed how their lives were and what matters their kingdoms had to deal with, when suddenly, "It must not be any fun living in a castle without a beach." Stated Naruto. "A beach?" both Sakura and Ino asked. "Yes, we live by the sea here. Would you like to see it?" Naruto asked and both sisters agreed.

The night before, however, held another story. Hinata had wondered a long time about what became of her prince and his friend. She still had her wishes, so she finally decided to use one. It was a risk, but she was willing to make it. That evening, she swam away from her under water kingdom, to a cove close to the shore of her prince's kingdom. She sat on a rock and looked towards the sky, "Oh wondrous stars that live in the heavens, please, turn me into a human for my prince. Please make my wish come true." Suddenly a star shot across the night sky and a form appeared. It flew from the sky to Hinata. Frightened, she dove into the water and peeked from behind the rock from which she sat on. The form was almost monstrous. It had lashing tails and a furious face. "You there! Are you the one who called upon me, to make a wish? SPEAK!" Said the creature. "Y-yes, I did." Hinata moved to let it see her better. In a voice that was gentle, yet full of wisdom and power, "What is it that you wish to be human?" It's massive claws stood on the water as if it were solid ground. Hinata pulled herself onto the rock again, "Please, sir, I wish to become human so that I can meet the prince of that kingdom," she pointed toward Sasuke's castle. The creature gave a deep sigh, "Is that truly what you wish for?" Hinata nodded her head. "Alright then. I, the great Kiyubi, shall grant thee, child of ocean, the sentence of one month to be human." Kiyubi let out a great howl and Hinata's body began to glow. Her green skin started to shed and her red eyes started to water. Hinata was overwhelmed by the tears and fell into the water. Kyubi then disappeared.

Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura walked along the beach, enjoying the fresh, salty air. They came to the edge of the beach near a cliff that led to a cove, some distance away. "What is that over there?" Sakura pointed to a pile of seaweed and sticks. 'That's seaweed, dear sister." Ino replied. "No, I mean, I think I see something in it, like a person!" All four rush over to the pile, and sure enough, was a girl, about their age, half naked and unconscious. "Oh my!" Ino cried, "I hope she's not dead!" "She must be washed up from a ship wreck," said Sakura. "Naruto help me get this girl out of the weeds." Sasuke ordered. "I'll use my jacket to cover her." Said Naruto as he moved branches out of the way.

Hinata opened her eyes. Her throat burned and her body felt heavy. She looked around, but she had no idea where she was. She sat up and looked down at her body. Her skin was no longer scaly and green, but smooth and sand colored. Her hair was still the same, but it wasn't pasted to her head like usual when she was out of water. No fins, no gills, but indeed, a human body. She cried for joy, but her throat burned and made her croak. "She's awake sire!" cried an attendant. She sat looking towards the door, for she decided against moving out of the large bed she was in. Sasuke entered the room, "We are glad to see you are alright. Naruto will you get her the food prepared for her?" Naruto nodded and left from behind him. Hinata's eyes widened. It was her prince! "No you needn't be frightened, my name is Sasuke. Prince Sasuke. And who might you be?" Hinata tried to talk, but all that came out was a squeak. "Hmm…Being shipwrecked must've made you lose your voice." Ino entered the room, followed by Sakura. "How is she?" asked Sakura. Sasuke turned to face her, "She's alright," he looked back to Hinata, "But I believe she's lost her voice. For now at least." Ino came up to her and held her hand, "Poor dear, If you need anything at all, we'll be here or someone will attend to you." Hinata stared into the eyes of these new people. 'I've never seen these girls before,' thought Hinata; 'maybe they're cousins to Sasuke, like Neji is mine.' Naruto entered with a servant lady with a tray of food and water. He stood on the other side of the bed with the woman and said, "Must've been a nasty shipwreck, huh? We were shipwrecked once too, you know?" Sasuke looked at him, "Naruto, she's had enough of that now." Sakura interjected, "Yes, Naruto, all she needs now is to think of that horrible incident." Naruto smiled and looked down, "Yes, you're right. Well, if you need anything, just ask for me." "She can't really do that Naruto." Replied Ino. "Hmm? And why not?" he looked to Hinata, her eyes large and filled with confusion. "Hey! I do believe I've seen you before!" exclaimed Naruto. "Naruto, keep your voice down. We should let her get some rest." Said Sasuke as he left the room. Ino and Sakura followed Sasuke out. Naruto looked back at Hinata, "Well, see you soon." And he left after them.

I apologize for the long awaited update! School and other things…you know how it is. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Little Mermaid Naruto Style!

The LONG awaited Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I does not pwn the Naruto. So there.

The sun was warm. The sand felt grainy and hot. All of nature was singing a song of a hot day on the beach. Hinata had never felt happier. Sure her throat burned and it was awkward learning how to walk, but all of that disappeared, because she was sitting in a beautiful sun dress, under a large parasol, with her prince. A huge smile graced her face and she could barely giggle at the site of the blonde boy who was being overwhelmed by a very large dog. This was almost too much for her to handle. "So, what was it like where you come from?" asked Sasuke. Hinata's head jerked to look at the prince. She lowered her eyes and thought about it. Was it really that different from life in the water? Sasuke shook his head, "I'm sorry. You must miss your home terribly." At this, Hinata looked up and shook her head rapidly. "Sasuke, are you trying to get her to talk again? You know she lost her voice from being shipwrecked!" scolded Sakura. Yes, even the sisters were there as well, but Hinata gave them no mind. "I'm sure he's aware of that, my dear sister." Said Ino. With that, the two sisters started to bicker back and forth. Sasuke and Hinata decided to just ignore the two and just watch the ocean waves. Hinata couldn't help but think about the days she had spent when she was a mermaid. She was usually very shy and never really spoke to anyone. Dwelling on the thoughts about her past, Hinata had not noticed the blonde boy rushing up to them, followed by the enormous canine. "Princess Sakura! Let's go swimming together!" said Naruto. "What! With you? No thanks," she replied, then she turned to Sasuke, "Well, maybe if Prince Sasuke wants to?" Sasuke was not one for many social outings, so it was rare for him to be out at all. But he never tried to ignore a guest, "No. Besides, who will stay with our guest? Sakura, please do not be so rude towards my brother." Sakura felt embarrassed for being scolded by the prince and her sister further insulted her for being foolish and rude.

Hinata's thoughts were elsewhere when they were broken by a call, "What about you miss? Wanna go swimming?" asked the bright eyed, Naruto. Hinata only looked up slowly into the beaming face of the blonde boy, but did not fully understand the question, for she had only noticed that he was addressing her. She tilted her head, for she had no other way of going, 'what?' Naruto had a big grin on his face, but it had changed to a look of confusion when she tilted her head, "Hmm? I guess you don't want to go swimming then?" Hinata's face brightened. She had not gone swimming since she had been there, but the only question was, could she swim as a human now? Ino decided to stop picking on her sister for a moment to interrupt Naruto's polite gesture, "Her go swimming? After being shipwrecked? She's probably scared of the water right now. It's a nice gesture, but I think it wouldn't be wise for her to go in right now." Sasuke looked to his brother, "She's right Naruto, I don't think she's ready to go swimming just yet." Naruto scratched his head and had a bummed out expression, "Oh yeah, you're right. Sorry miss, maybe next time?" Hinata felt a little defeated, but she was not able to speak for herself, nor did she know if she could actually swim with human legs or not. Then Sakura screamed. "W-what is it?!" Ino asked. "I-I don't know!" Sakura replied. Both girls jumped up and held on to each others arms. "Huh?" Naruto looked over, "Hey! It's a crab! It won't hurt you if you don't mess with it." Hinata didn't quite understand what all the fuss was about. She saw crabs all the time, even more so lobsters and shrimp. "I don't care what it is! It's creepy! Ooh, go away!" cried Sakura. Hinata, slowly and shakily got to her feet, with everyone focusing on her and wondering what she was going to do. She walked over to the small crab and picked it up, then proceeded to walk down to the water. She lifted the crab high, pulled her arm back, and sent the crab flying out to a further part of the water. She put a hand to her brow to see where it had landed, gave a small smile of accomplishment, and turned to return to the prince's side. She walked back normally, getting odd looks from the two sisters and Sasuke, Naruto had a look of amazement on his. "WOW! That was amazing! You threw that thing about 50 yards out!" Naruto said in all excitement. Hinata just looked at him with confusion, because she did not know what yards were and/or why it was amazing. Sasuke looked to her and gave a grin, "You have a good arm there." This made Hinata blush. This was her first complement from him, even though it was over something silly.

They had returned to the castle after a long day at the beach. The sisters were tired and went to the chambers where they were staying in. Sasuke walked Hinata to her room, even though she herself was not tired. By herself in the room, Hinata was just curious as to what the rest of the castle looked like. She also wanted to test her new legs out more, just to get a hang of her balance if anything.

---

OMG. I'm so very very very very very sorry that it's taken this long for Chapter 3! Life has me by the ankles and I just haven't been able to get this! So please forgive me! Beat me with a large stick or shoe or something….But I will do my best to write even more for Chapter 4! I promise! Come Hell or high water!


End file.
